Abandonado
by EdUchiha
Summary: Naruto, un Ninja olvidado y odiado busca ser Hokage y restablecer el clan Uzumaki.


**Capítulo 1: Mi Amigo.**

_Namikaze Naruto, un niño rubio e hiperactivo de 6 años que es hijo del cuarto hokage, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, hermano mayor de Menma y Mito._

_Naruto poseía parte 20% del chakra del Kyuubi y su alma, sus hermanos poseian 40 y 40, al momento de sellarlo su padre había decidio sellarlo 50 y 50 pero el shinigami decidió dejarlo como lo puse primero primero y con un regalo al pequeño Kitsune._

_Naruto el cual siempre olvidaban su cumpleaños estaba fuera de casa._

En Un parque:

\- No te preocupes, sé que en el fondo ellos te quieren.

\- ¿Quién eres? *dijo el pequeño rubio*

\- Ohh... lo siento, Mi nombre es... Itachi y ten un pequeño regalo.

El rubio se emociona porque alguien le regaló algo pero a la vez se pone triste porque no fue alguien que era de su familia o los que él consideraba amigos.

\- Muchas gracias Itachi-niisan. este procede a darle un abrazo y tenía los ojos brillosos.

Naruto se despide de su nuevo "amigo" y procede a irse a su casa.

al llegar ve a todos felices festejando el cumpleaños de los mellizos, Naruto solo sonríe al ver que su familia era feliz y era todo lo que necesitaba. Llegó a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. se quedó observando una foto de él y del tercer hokage que era el unico quien se acordaba de su cumpleaños cada año y no se dió cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Ese día durmió bastante.

Meses después Naruto se había hecho buen amigo de Itachi y este le ayudaba a entrenar.

\- Naruto, si sigues desconcentrado no podras hacerme nada, dime ¿En qué piensas?

\- No es nada, Itachi-niisan, solo que estoy preguntandome el por qué mi padre no me quiere entrenar.

\- ¿No te gusta que yo te entrene?

\- No es eso, solo que no sé por qué le ponen más atención a mis hermanos.

\- no te preocupes por ello, tienes amigos ¿No es así? *Itachi sabía como lo trataba la gente de la aldea pero Naruto no sabía que él era el ANBU que lo protegía*

\- No... La gente mayor le dice a sus hijos que no se me acerquen y no entiendo por qué, también me golpean mucho y no les hice nada, en especial en mi cumpleaños que siempre intentan en asesinarme. *su cabeza estaba mirando al suelo y estaba empezando a llorar*

\- Lo siento por acerte recordar eso, Naruto.

\- No te preocupes Itachi-niisan, te tengo a tí y al Viejo hokage. (El tercer hokage)

\- Hay que dejar hasta aquí por el día de hoy, ve a descansar.

Naruto se dirige felizmente a su casa pero recuerda que ahí ni se preocupan por él y decide ir a Ichiraku a comer.

Después de comer va un pequeño lago a darse un baño y posteriormente va a los Rostros Hokage.

Algún día me van a reconocer y haré de esta aldea la mejor de todas y la protegeré con mi vida. se decía a si mismo el pequeño rubio.

Tengo que irme ya es tarde, no es que nadie me espere pero tengo sueño. Al llegar a su casa era como él lo decía, nadie lo esperaba.

Al día siguiente estaba en un pequeño parque y escucha un escandalo que venia de atras de unos arboles.

eran unos matones que molestaban a una niña de cabello azulado y ojos perlados.

\- Escuchen bien, si no la dejan en paz la pagaran muy caro.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?

\- Soy Naruto Nam... Soy Naruto y seré el mejor Hokage.

\- Si, y yo soy hijo de los legendarios Sanin.

Se rieron y esto molestó a Naruto quien se balanceó hacía ellos dandole un golpe en la cara a uno, aunque no fue de ayuda porque le dieron una paliza a él.

\- ¿Estás bien? *preguntó el pequeño rubio*

\- Si, Muchas gracias... *respondió con timidez*

\- no es nada, ya estás bien, tengo que irme. ¡Adios!

\- E-espera.

Naruto salió corriendo sin escuchar esto y se va al lugar de entrenamiento con Itachi.

**Semanas después.**

Naruto iba caminando por la calle con una caña de pescar y se dirigia a un pequeño lago para comer algo.

Naruto era bueno pescando y este estaba cociendo el pescado cuando escucha un gatito maullando, este se encontraba solo y Naruto dedujo que tenía hambre y le dió de comer.

al irse se dió cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo y lo adopta sin decirle nada a sus padres porque no lo dejarían tener uno.

**Un Año después.**

Naruto se dirigia a Ichiraku para celebrar su cumpleaños cuando es emboscado por un grupo de civiles y ninjas.

\- Agarren al demonio, no lo dejen escapar.

\- Maldito demonio tú mataste a mi hijo. No sé por qué el Hokage deja que estés por la calle tranquilamente.

Se dirigían hacía él y estos comienzan a apredearlo y patearlo, se escucho el sonido de una botella romperse y lo iban a apuñalar pero su Gato se mete y se sacrifica por él. Naruto escucho un silencio eterno y vio en camara lenta como sucedia todo, vio como su gato se quejaba del dolor, como le habían quitado la vida, como se había sacrificado por él. Sintió que se le caía todo abajo y como ya nada valia la pena.

Luego miró con furia y enojo a los Civiles y estos se percataron que sus ojos ya no eran azules, alegres y con brillo.

Ahora eran rojo con furia y deseo de matar.

\- E-Ese es el...

\- ...Sharingan.

\- No sé dejen intimidar solo es un niño...

Naruto se lanza hacía quien apuñaló su gato y lo golpea sin piedad mientras este llora.

Todos se asustan y comienzan a decir que es por el zorro demonio y este está mostrando parte de su verdadera forma, cuando un par de civiles armados iban a atacar a Naruto un ANBU interviene y separa a todos, cuando iba a hablar con Naruto este ya no estaba, había escapado con el cuerpo de su gato que yacía sin vida.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué me odian si no les había hecho nada? ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme? *El rubio llora sin control mientras abrazaba a su gato*

\- Naruto... Itachi mira detalladamente a Naruto y se da cuenta de su Sharingan de dos tomoes y este se sorprende.

\- Oye Naruto.

Naruto se da cuenta de que Itachi estaba con él pero no le dice nada.

\- Se que estás muy triste por tu terrible perdida, creeme que sé lo que sientes, pero por un momento podrías mirar tus ojos?

Naruto hace caso a lo que dice y en el reflejo del mar se da cuenta de sus Ojos rojos con dos tomoes

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mis ojos son rojos?

\- No te preocupes, no es nada malo, Es el sharingan.

\- ¿Sharingan? ¿que no es exclusivo del clan Uchiha?

\- Solo mantenlo en secreto, no se lo muestres a nadie que solo te traerá problemas.

\- Está bien Itachi-niisan.

\- Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños. Itachi le da una caja con un moño.

\- Muchas gracias Itachi-niisan. *Se empezaba secar las lagrimas*

Ambos se levantaron y agarran al Gato y procedieron a hacerle una tumba.

Naruto se va hacía Ichiraku y al llegar Teuchi le dice que lo estaba esperando y procede a darle un Ramen y tres cupones de ramen gratis. Ya había pasado un rato y decide irse a su casa.

Al llegar ve una gran fiesta en su casa y decide pasarse de largo y se va a su cuarto.

El tercero y algunas cabecillas de clanes como El Nara y el Yamanaka se dan cuenta de su comportamiento pero no les hace caso. Naruto solo va a dormirse.

***-FIN DEL CAPITULO-* **

**Sé que no demuestra mucho pero es solo un capitulo introductorio, el primero. Dejen recomendaciones para el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
